osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Slepe
Slepe is a small coastal town which occupies an area east of Meiyerditch and can be reached by running south of Port Phasmatys. Alternatively, players may pay 10,000 coins to Andras north of the Ectofuntus to take players to the town. The town is currently infected with the sleeper plague, which causes infected people to fall into a deep sleep. Places of interest Church The town's church is Zamorakian, and currently houses Nemishka and Lady Crombwick, who both are infected with the sleeper plague and are under the care of Sister Sevi and Sister Toen, respectively. On the , players can take a book named explosive discovery. A chest is also found here, but can only be opened with the old key, which cannot currently be obtained. On the church's roof, several chaos druids and chaos druid warriors can be found. Port Players can travel between Port Phasmatys (just outside the town, north of the Ectofuntus) and the small port south-west of Slepe. Andras charges players 10,000 coins if they are travelling to Slepe from Port Phasmatys, but will not charge them if they are travelling to Port Phasmatys from Slepe. Bar The Rat & Bat is a small pub run by Carl. He only sells to players bloody bracers, which, according to Carl, are made with local ingredients. Dungeon Under the town is a dungeon, accessible by climbing down the ladder in the small house next to the church. Manor The Crombwick Manor is the residence of Lord Crombwick. As the entrances to the manor are locked, it is only accessible via the ladder in Kroy's laboratory in the Slepe Dungeon. It has been invaded by Damien Leucurte, vampyre juveniles and vyrewatch, and as a result appears messy. Monsters *Chaos druid (level 13) *Chaos druid warrior (level 37) *Vampyre Juvenile (level 45) *Swamp Crab (level 55) *Vyrewatch (level 105) Gallery Slepe church.png|The Zamorakian church in Slepe. Slepe church interior.png|The church's interior, adorned with Zamorakian imagery. Crombwick Manor.png|The Crombwick Manor. Rat & Bat.png|The Rat & Bat. Rat & Bat upper level.png|The upper level of the Rat & Bat. Trivia *The basement of the house directly west of the Slepe Dungeon entrance (with the icon) is a replication of the Forman Basement from the FOX comedy That '70s Show. *The Rat & Bat bar is a reference to the television series How I Met Your Mother, in which the names of the three patrons in the bar (Yenrab, Erodoeht and Lahsram) spelled backwards is Barney, Theodore and Marshall, who are the three main characters of the series. In addition, the bartender is named Carl, who is also the name of the bartender of MacLaren's Pub, the pub where the three characters often meet. *With the release of the Theatre of Blood on 7 June 2018, a grave was added just north-west of the Crombwick Manor in memoriam of TotalBiscuit, a well known British game critic on YouTube. The grave's examine reads He was always there to ask and answer one simple question., which is the opening statement of his video series "WTF is (name of game)", in which he explains and reviews certain video games. Category:Morytania